


Heavenly Trip

by OmACAgee



Series: Heavenly Trips [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: DJ Beca, F/F, New Year's Eve, Oneshot, Party, Smut, small mention of drugs and alcohol, steca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmACAgee/pseuds/OmACAgee
Summary: Beca is DJing at one of the busiest and hottest clubs in Las Vegas during New Years Eve and though she should be ecstatic, there is one girl in particular that she has her eyes set on and will do anything just to get a taste. (STECA ONE SHOT)





	

**Author's Note:**

> #ProudStecaSlut welcomes you! :)
> 
> It's sad that I'm like 1 of 6 Steca shippers because honestly, I think they're really fucking cute and not to mention really fucking hot! Oh well. I am a proud supporter :) In honor of it being New Years Eve, I present you with a New Years OS :D If you don't like the idea of Stacie and Beca being together, don't continue reading any farther because there will be smut and a raunchy amount of it too.
> 
> Also, you might catch some references from the movie, We Are Your Friends.
> 
> Songs Used: You Know You Like It (Tchami Remix) by AlanaGeorge, Define by Dom Dolla & Go Freek
> 
> Warnings include: Language, smut, and mention of drugs (WHICH I DO NOT CONDONE IN ANYWAY)
> 
> Now...ON WARD TO THE STORY!
> 
> (I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)

Beca shouldn't be acting like this.

She is DJ extraordinaire, rising her way up the ladder to fame and who is now DJing at the top clubs in Las Vegas with guest stars such as Zedd & Tiesto. Of course, it took a bit longer for her to get noticed in LA but luckily, her manager Jesse, who she has been best friends with since grade school made everything happen for the brunette at the age of twenty four, turning her dreams into reality.

And when she says dreams, she legitimately means _dreams_. Whether it comes to booze, money, parties or girls, she always has her fair share of options in each.

 _Never_ , was she empty handed especially, when she left the club.

She spent nights _lusting_ over women and there were even times when she had to escape from that one delusional fan, watching her set like a hawk on cocaine. These encounters usually ended with Beca waking up the next morning and sneaking her way out of whatever hotel, apartment, house or sometimes, car she spent the night in without leaving a phone number or waking whatever girl she had the pleasure of _fucking_ in as many ways as possible but, she didn't care- doesn't care.

And though every so often she'd run into that girl who blew her mind to pieces in the bedroom, she woke up never _satisfied_. Never wanting to break her rule and _stay_ the next day.

She is a known womanizer and she wouldn't want her name any other way. She would continue to live that title to the fullest because relationships are never-and will never, be an option for Beca no matter what. Hell, even chasing after girls was not a thing Beca was use to. She was use to girls _chasing_ after her, not vice versa.

But that was until her. This girl who Beca was sure she has seen before because she wasn't some girl one would just forget about. She walked through the door and it seemed like time stopped.

Beca takes a long swig of her sonic screwdriver before placing it gently on the top of the club's bar table and resumes back to deep concentration regarding this girl.

"Okay who's the bait for tonight?" A voice rings playfully behind Beca, causing her to rotate the stool around. Jesse's there, holding two shots in each hand and wearing a ridiculous New Year's chain around his neck and 2016 glasses around his eyes. If it wasn't for the years of many past childhood memories with the boy, Beca would slap some desperate sense into his brain pronto.

Beca rolls her eyes, embarrassed at her friend's attire. She twists her stool back to her original position and is now back to admiring the girl dancing on the floor. "Her." She nods her head towards the girl's direction, having Jesse follow the movement. She is laughing and having fun, dancing around to the club's music like she is under a spotlight or something, and everyone around her slowly fades away until there is no one left in the room but her.

Taking another drink, allowing the alcohol to slide gracefully down Beca's throat with a slight burn, savoring the taste, she focuses her concentration on the girl who so happened to catch the DJ's eye for the night. She is something Beca has never seen before. A dog walking on its hind legs type of deal.

What was it though? Is it the girl's long, toned legs that flexed whenever she moved in her very black and very tall heeled stilettos? Is it the way her long, chocolate brown locks fall perfectly over her shoulders and drapes snugly in the canyon of her very noticeable cleavage, bulging right out the top of her skin tight, black dress?

No matter how long Beca studied this jaw dropping girl, this energetic and powerful connection she had over the DJ was still unknown and Beca didn't understand why. It also seems to grow _stronger_ every time she's met with her as well.

Jesse scoffs and it brings Beca out of her current trance. "That's a tough one Becs." He announces as if Beca wouldn't be capable of doing the duty.

"Excuse me?" Beca asks, offended.

Jesse sighs and drops the shots on the bar table, sitting himself on the empty stool next to Beca. "Everyone and I mean _everyone_ , has their eyes on her tonight." It's Beca's turn to scoff and not because she doesn't believe it because really, the girl was hands down the hottest in the club. It was simply the fact that Jesse doesn't believe that Beca could ever have her chance with her. "Just watch." He says, pointing over to the group as if expecting something to happen.

Just as Beca's gaze shifts back over to the girls, a guy wearing an outfit almost identical to Jesse's taps on the shoulder of Beca's mystery girl, causing the girl to pause her dancing and face him. It didn't take long before the girl leans her head next to the guy's ear, whispering a few things due to the heavy house music, pulsing through the speakers of the club before he retracts his steps back over to the bar where he came from with a noticeable frown.

It also didn't take long before another guy is seen, strutting his way up to the same girl, causing her to repeat herself for probably the millionth time tonight, and only for the same outcome like the other dude.

Watching the scenes over, and over again made Beca's stomach twist in _jealousy_ but not only that. There is a mixture of _eagerness_ and _excitement_. She never wanted something so bad in her life and the thought of this girl being on the top of so many guys' goals list only brought out her competitive nature.

"Don't worry Jess." Beca says, not breaking her gaze on the girl. "I always love a good challenge." She finishes her drink before lifting one of the shots Jesse brought over up in the air, signalling her friend to do the same. Catching the hint, Jesse mimics the motion and they clink their glass in the air and swallow the liquid in a nimble amount of time.

Wheezing rough from the strong alcohol and pleasurable burn in his throat, Jesse glances at his watch. "You're on Becs." He tells her raspy, alcohol still burning his chest. "Go work your magic."

She takes one last look at the girl and smirks devilishly before walking her way up to the stage, ready to perform for the crowd and give this girl something to remember.

* * *

Hakkasan.

One of the top and hottest clubs in Vegas, located directly in the fancy hotel itself, the MGM Grand and Beca Mitchell gets the chance to perform during for New Year's Eve. Looking back at her life a year ago, she would've never thought she'd ever be in the position she was right at this moment. Fixing her equipment and turntables up to perfection while thinking of the perfect set list to drive people bezerk. Hardwell, who was a very well known DJ just got done playing his set and now Beca was up? A girl who grew up rebellious, awkward and distant. Who got told constantly that her dreams were not realistic and she'd never make it in this field was now standing directly under those colorful LED lights and flashing strobes, similar to how she always pictured herself doing. Even to this day, it shocks Beca to be in front of so many people, but that soon fades away when she starts playing. A wave of confidence and what some people would call, cockiness, sparks through her core as if she is the best damn DJ in the universe and people are lucky to even be in her presence at all.

Tonight though, she feels she needs to boost it up a bit.

She has a plain and wide view of the entire crowd when she steps behind the turntables, ranging from the club's couches with drunken guests sitting spread out and exhausted from dancing to the bar, where she can see Jesse smirking up at her from underneath his drink.

" _Okay ladies and gents! How's your night been so far?"_ Beca hears the club manager speak excitedly into the microphone, gaining everyone's attention on the dance floor. Beca doesn't seem to flinch though at the eruption of yelling coming from the crowd. Once she touches those dials on the turntable, everything around her goes mute. Like she has just been submerged in a fishbowl with nothing inside it.

She is now in her zone. Just like she needs to be whenever she spins. It's just her and the music and nothing more.

Readying her earphones, one resting on her ear with her hand holding it in place while the other hooks around her neck, she spins her snapback backwards, gently, so she doesn't mess up her loose curls she perfected earlier in the night.

" _Give it up for DJ Lil B!"_ And then, her hearing hits her full blast, like a semi truck on the highway as her ears flood with cheers and nonsense from the crowd. Hitting the dial on the deck, she focuses on her goal to get the people out of their mind and into their body.

She thinks of DJing like baking a cake. There are listed steps you need to check off before you get to the icing on top. Beca has already done the honors of preheating the oven and preparing her utensils so now, it's about mixing the batter.

Batter to the cake. Also known as the bassline in the music world. It controls the rhythm of people's dancing and the sways of the hips. Not to mention it is also the most important part. Once you've set the proper bassline, stirring the eggs and cake mix till it's a thick, and creamy substance, you work your way off that and prepare the batter for some heat.

Beca starts slow and easy. Using a throbbing pulse of bass at first to get the crowd swaying and that lower region moving to the beat. She reminds herself to stay patient because with bass comes resistance but also, it comes with that one person on the dance floor who isn't afraid to let go. She scans the floor, or oven, keeping the pulsing batter open for that one person at the perfect temperature. Scanning back and forth with her eyes, she lands directly on the girl Beca has had her eyes on all night.

And boy was she preheated and ready to go.

Beca watches the way her hips sway forcefully to each bass note and tries not to get distracted by the way her dress hikes up every swing. She has her hands ruffling through her dark hair, bottom lip enhancing in a rough gnawing from her her teeth while her body gets taken control of by the music.

By Beca's music.

She takes this dancing girl and sticks the batter inc eagerly awaiting for what comes next.

Beats per minute is the like timer for the oven and time it takes for a cake to cook. She likes to start off at 120 bmp which is equivalent to a long distance runner's heart beat and also an ideal temp to bake a cake in.

Now that you made the batter and placed it in at perfect temp, you watch the dance floor cook under the heat, watching that once liquidy texture harden and form into cake.

Beca mesmerizes the girl's movements like a test and adds some transitions and effects into the mix. She watches the batter of the crowd beginning to cave under the heat of the music and song by song, Beca increases the temperature.

Beca takes note that people from the club's tables and couches get up to join the others on the dance floor and soon, she has the whole club dancing along to her music like a puppeteer controlling her puppets. Beca ends at 128 bmp which is the magic number of a person's heartbeat. Now, she controls their whole cardiovascular system. She then decides it's time to take the cake out and began the cool down process.

Using the crossfader like a pause button on a remote, she flawlessly switches songs to something that she is sure will cool down her crowd.

_Tell me that you know you feel it every single time  
I'll show that you're the only thing that stays on my mind_

The throbbing bass, the electronic transitions, FX, filters, everything that Beca added to her mix before was now gone as she begins to cool down the dancefloor, bringing their beats back to 120 with some simple treble.

_Tell me that you'll hold me and I'll never leave your side  
I'm sure that there ain't no reason for words to define_

Vocals wash over the crowd and the swaying of the hips and the occasional group mouthing the lyrics up to the stage are seen in Beca's eyes and she can't help but smirk at her work.

 _Our love, our l-o-ve_  
can´t define our love, our l-o-ve  
can´t define our love, our l-o-ve  
can´t define our love, our l-o-ve

It's almost the end of the hook but Beca still needs to check the doneness of her cake. She increases the speed of the vocals, adding a little beat to the background just like a knife being placed into the cake and seeing if there is any moisture in the middle. Locking eyes with the girl on the floor, it was like a telepathic message to Beca, saying, 'I'm ready, speed it up if you dare' and suddenly, she thinks her cake is ready for frosting. Actually, she knows it's ready.

She quickens up the song, faster and faster, all the way up to that magic number, nodding her head to the beat until she finally hits the bullseye and the crowd is dancing in front of her so she smears the icing on top of the cake, finishing off her masterpiece.

Her cake is done as she moves along to the vibrations of the music blasting through the speakers next to her and glances at the crowd below. Sounds of cheering surrounds Beca's senses and she is finally feeling _satisfied_.

* * *

"Wow Becs!" Jesse catches the brunette walking down the stairs after finishing her set and stops her by grabbing her arm. "That was seriously the best I've ever seen you perform!" He gushes and Beca can't help but smile at his compliment. Of course he always tells her she performed great the nights she spun but this time, it felt more real coming out of his mouth. "You had the crowd in the palms of your hands dude. Not one person in here was sitting when you were playing!"

Beca chuckles at Jesse before he gives her an unexpected hug that is a little too tight for Beca's liking. "You know you are-" Her voice wheezes out from the tightness of the hug. "crushing me and…. won't be able to... perform again if you break me." Jesse drops her instantly back onto the ground at the mention of never performing again. "Thank you."

Beca watches the crowd slowly dissolve off the dance floor, sweaty, breathing heavy and more drunk than before- if that was even possible. Just seeing the after effect Beca's music had on her audience made her insides tingle, making her remember why she wanted to become a DJ in the first place. It wasn't about her when she was DJing. It was about the people around her; the music, the moment.

Beca takes out her phone and notices that she has one hour until the ball drops at midnight. "I'm going out for a smoke." She tells Jesse who is still in awe about her performance, nudging his shoulder lightly with her's to get him out of his fan girl moment. "Stop it." She chuckles again. "You're giving me a big head."

"Just a proud manager and all Becs." He smiles genuinely and receives Beca's trademark eye roll in response.

"I'm leaving." Beca turns and starts walking towards the club's exit. "And take off those stupid fucking glasses!" She manages to yell over her shoulder and hears a faint 'hell no' under the club's music coming from the stubborn Jesse Swanson himself.

Her body is at an all high with adrenaline from performing so she continues to make her way outside to mellow her pulse down a bit while dodging people left and right and thanking the ones who gave compliments on her spinning.

After what feels like a lifetime, she finally makes it outside, allowing the light breeze from the wind to brush against her damp skin and inhaling the breath of fresh air through her nostrils. There really wasn't much of a temperature change from inside to outside since Las Vegas is basically a desert and even at night, it's still hot as shit but it is definitely the needed space that Beca is looking for.

She reaches her hand into her jean's pocket, pulling out a perfectly hand made spliff and put it in between her lips, awaiting to be lit.

Snagging out the lighter that came with it, she lifts it up to the spliff but nothing comes out. Beca was sure she picked a lighter from her car that had fluid in it but the more times she flicked her finger over the sparkwheel and having nothing but sparks come out, made her realize she was wrong.

"Fuck me…" She murmurs to herself and the unlit joint hangs sadly from her lips. Of course her good luck was destined to run out sooner or later, she just wishes it wasn't at this exact moment. Now this ace spliff has to be put aside and smoked later.

She throws the broken lighter across the sidewalk from where she is sitting on the curb and sighs in frustration.

"Need a light?" A voice behind Beca startles her through the silence she was enjoying and she quickly cocks her head to side to see who is was.

There, at that moment, Beca's body began freezing limb by limb as a familiar pair of long legs slowly walks their way to the curb before joining Beca on the sidewalk.

It's the girl. The girl in the club who for the first time in Beca's existence had the brunette hypnotized by every little thing she did and is now sitting directly next to her, holding a bright, light blue lighter in the tips of her fingers.

Beca had to catch the joint that fell out of her mouth when it slowly began to drop in admiration. Being a distance away from the girl in the club under flashing lights and smoke was enough to hitch Beca's breath but now, being a total of, two inches away from touching skin is enough to send her into cardiac arrest. The girl is beautiful. Jaw dropping. Gorgeous. Actually, all the above because it seems like one word just wasn't enough to describe her true beauty.

"You okay there?" She giggles lightly, still holding the lighter in front of Beca's face, wondering if she was ever going to take it. Beca is actually glad she didn't pack her bags and leave once she went into full on creeper mode, staring at her intently without a single blink.

Sudden realization of this causes Beca to stretch her eyes wide and shake her head to gain consciousness again.

Beca's hand pinches the bridge of her nose as embarrassment soon fills her awkward body. "I-I'm sorry-" She awkwardly laughs in hope to cover up some embarrassment she was facing. Never once in her life did she ever act the way she was acting now towards any girl . And she talks to Victoria Secret models on a daily basis. "-my heads a little foggy and….everything."

"Understandable." The sweet sound of giggles floods the night's air. "Being the world's best DJ and all must come with a little glitches right?" The girl nods her head towards the lighter and Beca musters up the strength to reach for it, her fingers grazing the skin of this mysterious girl's and she feels like she is shriveling up like a snail does when you touch their eyes.

Swiping the sparkwheel and unlike her previous lighter, a large flame grew from the eyelet. She reaches down with her mouth still sporting the spliff, lighting the tip of it until a cloud of mist lifts from the newly burnt paper and with a sharp inhale, the smoke covers the insides of Beca's lungs.

"Thanks," Her voice is weak from the smoke she is still locking away in her body. She slowly blows out the smoke away from the girl who is watching her keenly, not wanting to gas her out. "You want some?" Beca offers with a small smirk curving upward on her lips, lifting the joint up towards the girl.

"Thought you'd never ask." The girl mimics the gesture and Beca's sudden burst of confidence quickly dissolves away, making her feel small again. "I'm Stacie, by the way." She takes the joint from Beca's fingers.

Now she finally had a name to put on this god's gift dropped from heaven.

"Beca." She returns, eyes watching the way Stacie's glossed lips curl around the roll the paper, inhaling the smoke slowly as the end catches red from the flame.

Hastily, Stacie chokes up the smoke from the joint, coughing drastically and for a second, Beca could've sworn the girl was allergic.

"Oh God!" Her voice comes out raspy from the coughing and the irony of her sounding like a seventy year old smoker was at a high. Beca watches Stacie in confusion, battling the thoughts of helping the girl, or to bust out laughing because that was such a rookie move. "Is there tobacco in this?" Even with her hacking up a lung, Stacie manages to flash Beca a smile and she can't help but fall in love with the beaming power it holds.

It's actually such a disgrace that even after such short time a smile has the capabilities to turn Beca into a pile of goo.

"Uhhh, yeah. It's a spliff." Beca smiles back, taking the joint back into her own hands.

The taller brunette lifts the spliff up to her lips, ready to take another hit but doesn't get the chance before Stacie leans over and plucks the roll right out from her mouth. "I'm going to teach you a little something DJ." She breaks the roll in two and Beca swears her heart broke at the image and sound of the paper tearing. Her and Jesse worked so hard for that little baby; hoarded the money, contacted her dealer late notice.

What a shame.

"Never.." Stacie flicks away the two broken pieces onto the street without noticing Beca's torn expression, "mix THC with nicotine. It definitely fogs up the high."

Beca shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, but it also keeps your high longer."

"It's not about the time you have the high, it's about enjoying it." Stacie locks her eyes with Beca's, still flashing that killer crooked smile her way.

Beca now takes this time to get a good view at her eyes and she regrets it immediately when those slim, dark blue/green eyes fascinate her to the deepest and she, in that exact moment under those bad boys, forgets how to breathe.

This encounter with those dangerous orbs is cut short, much to Beca's dismay, and she's left staring at the side of Stacie's head when the girl turns away. She glances her eyes down and catches a keychain hanging loosely out of Stacie's purse for her to read.

"Princeton?" Beca asks only slightly impressed after reading the lanyard. Great, this girl is absolutely, drop dead gorgeous and now a confirmed genius. What's next? Is she running for president? Won the noble prize? "That's a nice school."

Stacie follows Beca's gaze and chuckles softly when she lands on her lanyard. "Yeah, a year ago I received both my Bachelor's degrees in Physics and Neuroscience and now, I'm working on getting my Masters."

Beca's eyes stretch more than a little wide at this, "God, that's sexy…." Then word vomits; the words spilling straight out of her mouth before she could even get the chance to stop them. Panicking to cover up her comment, "I-I uhhh….fuck." She throws her head back, disgusted at how embarrassing she is acting around this girl.

Seriously, get it together.

It's Stacie's laugh that brings Beca's head back down so they are again at eye level and at first, Beca thinks the taller girl is making fun of her, fluffing how humiliated Beca already feels.

But Stacie's bright smile is back and there's nothing teasing about it, so Beca relaxes.

"I've seen you around before, DJ," Stacie says in between laughs and Beca quirks an eyebrow at her. "I sorta get the feeling you're following me."

"Same could be said about you," Beca counters with amusement. She really didn't think she had it in her, especially after her previous outburst.

Finally, the old Beca's game is back.

"You really know how to play for a crowd. Your body has to be...tense." Stacie scoots closer to Beca, as if they weren't close enough and Beca ignores the way her heart starts to increase in beats every inch of space being taken away by Stacie's warmth and the way it flutters like a humming bird's wing when Stacie's skin grazes her own. She as well fights the urge to say something like, 'that's why I came out here to smoke until you snapped my joint in half," not really knowing how well this girl does with sarcasm.

"Stick out your tongue." It's said more like a demand, not a question and Beca is a little taken back by this, so she doesn't exactly obey.

"Uhhh.." Beca's eyebrows hit her hairline it feels like as Stacie eyes her like a hawk. "Why?" Nobody in their right mind asks for someone's tongue like they're asking them to pass the mash potatoes.

"Trust me."

And maybe Beca shouldn't be contemplating this because Stacie was and still is very much a stranger she just met roughly around ten minutes ago. She could put anything in Beca's mouth; poison, ruffaline, windex, bleach, a insect. Anything to kill the girl, really, or greatly injure her, but whatever. How could she trust Stacie?

"Trust me." Stacie repeats when she catches Beca in deep contemplation and hearing this, words have never sounded so trusting and honest coming out of a person's mouth before.

So, she nods and calmly slips out her tongue, facing Stacie, waiting for whatever she is about to get a mouth of and praying it isn't anything leathal. Then, in a swift motion, a white pill is placed on the top of her tongue and Stacie pulls back, repeating the same movement to herself where she now sports a white pill above her tongue.

It couldn't be poison, or anything bad if Stacie took the pill as well. And also, where did she even get them? Beca had her eyes on her the whole time and not once did she reach into her purse to grab anything.

Whatever.

Beca swallows the pill, not really knowing what she just placed into her bloodstream but forgets it when Stacie stands up from the curb, fixing her dress and reaches her hand down for Beca to grab.

"Come with me." Again, it's more of a demand than a question and Beca finds herself obeying instantly, grabbing Stacie's outstretched hand so the taller girl could lift her up.

Once standing and keeping their fingers interlocked, Stacie drags Beca back into the club and over to the bar where Jesse still is chatting with friends and the club manager.

"DJ Lil B!" Rony, a goofy guy Beca is also friends with calls for the brunette when he catches a glimpse. Beca and Stacie casually walk over to Rony and Jesse, but not without getting squinted, suspicious eyes and whole lot of smirking from her best friend the whole way over to them. "Great job tonight, kid!" Rony compliments over the music and side hugs the smaller brunette.

Returning the gesture and breaking her grip on Stacie's hand to hug her friend, (WHOOA, WHEN DID THEY START HOLDING HANDS?) "Thanks buddie," she says, pulling away and reconnecting her's and Stacie's fingers together; this time feeling a jolt, or shock spread through her entire body at every senseation of their fingers knitting together.

"Jesse and Rony, this is Stacie…" Beca gestures her free hand over to the taller brunette. "Stacie, this is my best friend, Jesse and old friend, Rony." Without hesitation, they shake hands, offering smiles towards each other and Beca bites her tongue not to burst out saying "I told you so!" to Jesse, knowing damn sure he's impressed that she was able to get gorgeous specimen to talk to her when before he doubt her "picking women up game."

"It's very nice to meet the both of you," Stacie says genuinely, a smile never leaving her mouth. "But, I was just on my way to grab Beca and I a water before we go dance."

"Dancing?" Jesse asks with way too much amusement in his voice. He knows for damn sure Beca doesn't dance and never has. Not even for money would he see his friend on the dance floor, going at it to today's hip hop jams. "What have you done to her?" he breathes in a worried tone, but not so worried tone, eyeing Stacie, then Beca.

Beca shrugs with her famous trademark smirk as Stacie chuckles lightly, slowly saying her goodbyes from the two boys she just met. Before she knows it, there is a bottle of ice cold water in her hand and Stacie is urging her to drink it and to drink it fast.

Beca twists off the cap and takes a big gulp of the substance, instantly freezing her insides as if taking a first breath in negative degree weather in Antarctica.

"Why water? I thought you were going to buy me a drink." Beca winks at Stacie who is also drinking some water from the bar. Stacie is chugging the liquid down, swallow by swallow and Beca can't help but be entranced by how much the girl's body can handle, even if it's just water and not liquor.

Finishing the bottle and gasping out from the coolness, Stacie twists the cap back on before setting it on top of the bar's table.

"You never mix alcohol with ecstasy." Beca violently chokes on the liquid and spits out the rest with eyes wide. Finally the reveal of the unknown white pill comes out and Stacie says it so nonchalantly that it doesn't even seem like she is talking about a crazy rave drug she just placed in Beca's body.

So what do you do when you find out that you just popped ecstasy and can't take it back? You freak the fuck out, just like Beca is doing on the inside.

It wasn't like she was against ecstasy or whatever. She just was more of a weed type of girl; something that relaxed her body, not hype up to the max where you lose track of all things in life except for hydration, touching literally everything, and swimming in your own pool of sweat from dancing.

"It results in memory loss." Beca totally forgets that Stacie is still talking and she shakes her head, snapping her out of her mini panic attack and wipes the leftover water underneath her chin. "And I want you to.." She takes the half filled water bottle from Beca's hands and joins it with her empty one and leans in close so her lips are brushing against the shell of Beca's ear. "Remember **everything** that happens tonight." Stacie's words are a deep type of husky and they start to vibrate into Beca's eardrum, sending electrifying chills down her torso, spine, arms and legs.

But then, even when Stacie pulls away, her lips retracting from Beca's ear, she still manages to feel that weird tingly sensation she got from Stacie's voice, like it is haunting her, but in the best way possible. Almost like butterflies are in her stomach, except, just in her legs; her toes, her calf, her thighs. Soon, it slowly rises up and fills Beca's whole body with the rapid, flapping of wings.

It should freak Beca out, terrify her even but truthfully, it doesn't. Not one bit.

_Some people want me to be heads or tails_

_I say no way, try again another day_

Stacie takes Beca's hand again in her own and drags them out to the middle of the dancefloor, joining all the other intoxicated, sweaty people.

The club starts to fill with the vocals from the song playing and everything seems louder to Beca. Like she is developing a secret superpower one would get it if dunked in toxic waste.

_I should be happy, not tipping the scales_

_I just won't play, letting my life get away_

The bass, Beca can practically feel in her chest, replacing her heart beat. The words that are being sung sound as if the artist is singing in a microphone at max volume right into Beca's ear. The flashing strobe lights and colorful colors began to mix with each other, creating a pool full of reds, purples, blues, yellows, oranges and greens until Beca in hypnotized in.

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

_You know you like it but you're scared of the shame_

_What you want, what you gonna do?_

Beca doesn't even realize they were dead center in the middle of the dance floor until everyone around them slowly started fading away, and the only two left were her and Stacie, alone, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Stacie, who was staring at Beca with no emotion but so much emotion at the same time. Like Beca could read her mind and know exactly what she is saying.

She has never felt this way before at again, this should frighten her.

The song is on its count down to kaos and Beca can physically feel it increase in beats throughout her body, knowing exactly that the DJ is cooling the cake down.

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

_Follow me 'cause you know that you wanna feel the same_

The beats are pumping faster and as they are, Stacie's stare breaks as she chews on her bottom lip in a way that makes Beca weak in the knees. Her alluring, snake eyes burn holes into Beca's soul and they feel dangerous yet safe all at the same time.

Beca can feel the timer of the song tick away like a bomb on a safe and she knows, it's almost up.

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

_What you want, what you gonna do?_

Everything goes silent and Beca can hear no noise whatsoever except for her rag breaths and increasing pulse that moved its way up to her throat.

Tossing wink at the taller girl in front of her and feeling some sort of charge or violent shove, she knows exactly what to do.

_(I just want to have some fun)_

And the bomb goes off, drowning the club with loud, throbbing music and Beca yanks at Stacie's wrist, twisting her body around so her backside is pressing hard against Beca's front and they are grinding careless to the music. Her hands find themselves roaming every inch of Stacie's body, making sure to take more time to explore the areas where her palms touch smooth skin.

Stacie sighs into the touches Beca is giving and rolls her hips every time a bass note blares through the subs and filters through her body.

Any thoughts Beca had prior to this moment, such as her performance, Jesse, Rony, the ecstasy, the embarrassment of dancing in front of people, everything, was washed away by the music and her only focus is on the girl dancing in front and how this unknown bubble of pure happiness seemed to burst through Beca's chest, running the emotion through her veins like blood.

Beca is also glad she decided on heels that night because the taller girl wearing stilettos, it would've made it impossible for Beca to do anything with her mouth.

Stacie's hand hooks onto Beca's neck from behind as she keeps the grinding of her hips synchronized with the music and Beca takes this chance to snake her hands down the taller girl's torso until mid thigh where that tight black dress ends and all the way back up her body until she is cupping one of Stacie's breasts from the outer layer of the clothing. Beca nuzzles her face in the taller girl's neck, biting lightly at the flesh and biting harder when she hears Stacie moan in pleasure.

Beca knows they're starting to attract attention. But honestly? She can't find it in her to care. Not that it matter since the people they are around are drunker than drunk and probably won't even remember this in the morning.

The hand on Beca's neck tightens and she groans roughly when nails sink into her skin, scraping it all the way down to Beca's collar bone. Stacie cocks her face, directly lining up her mouth to Beca's ear and she can her the taller girl panting in and out and she can feel the heat of her breath even in this overheated club and it makes Beca coil.

Stacie suddenly pulls away. She turns around and glances at the giant clock in the middle of the club, showing a countdown until the ball drops and it's the new year.

 **[11:45 pm]** Shows on the clock when Beca follows Stacie's eyes. They return back to Beca's and she can see there is absolutely no color within her eyes like there was outside on the sidewalk. Now, they were black as night and something beneath them screamed something. Something like lust or a strong craving.

 **[11:46 pm]** "Follow me." Stacie says before dragging Beca away and out of the club. Even if Beca didn't want to leave, she had no other choice since she was now outside were the pool was. Music is still heard blaring from the club at the pool and Beca is wondering why they're out here,alone, and not inside with the rest.

She is about to ask Stacie but then, that once tight, black dress that was hugging every curve on Stacie's incredible length, head to mid thigh, starts to get pulled down Stacie's long frame, leaving her only in a matching pair of lacy black underwear and bra. It's a sight Beca would give her right arm over and over again just to see the detention off the girl's ass in those tiny little pair of underwear and how her busty chest was threatening for release. Her mouth started watering and she is using every muscle in her tiny frame not to attack Stacie then and there, let her hands scavenge over Stacie's newly exposed skin, making sure to study every last sound she makes when she does.

 **[11:50 pm]** Stacie bends down to release the straps on her heels and starts pulling them off one by one and making sure to give Beca a good view of her ass. "It's a little hot don't you think?" She asks devilishly, throwing her heels to the side of the pool and smirking at Beca before she slowly starts stepping down the stairs into the pool's water. "You coming?'

Beca's voice hitches at Stacie's husky tone and starts taking in every dip and divot on the girl's body, roaming her eyes over the dimples on the taller girl's back and how her abdominal muscles twitch under the cool, blue water.

Without even thinking, which was weird for Beca since she is notorious for over thinking things, she begins to strip off her clothing, one by one, starting with her white tank top and moving her way down to her black skinny jeans. The cool Las Vegas breeze tickled Beca's skin as she is now only in a red laced bra and cheeky underwear. She is extremely thankful that she decided to wear sexy underwear tonight.

 **[11:52 pm]** Stacie bites her bottom lip watching Beca discarding her clothes, in awe, and she floats backwards until her back rubs against the side of the pool and she drapes her arms on the ledge.

Once finished, Beca began creeping up to the pool, following right behind Stacie's tracks and allowing the cool water spread across her naked torso.

"Oh my god." Beca literally moans when she feels the ice cold substance cover the muscles on her legs and area below her navel. Small bumps began to rise across her skin but she couldn't feel them. "A pool has never felt so fucking good." Stacie continues to bite her lip, fighting back the urge to laugh as she watches the brunette fully submerge into the water.

 **[11:53 pm]** "Oh yeah DJ?" Stacie challenges with a wide smirk as she floats her body over to where Beca is holding onto the wall. Making it over to the smaller brunette leaning on the wall, Stacie snatches the snapback Beca still has on her head and places it snugly on her's while her hands find their way to either sides of Beca's ribs.

 **[11:55 pm]** As a reflex, Beca reaches her arms to hook behind Stacie's neck as her legs curl around the taller girl's stomach, feeling the way Stacie's stomach muscles tighten under the skin pressure of Beca's thighs.

"I love it when you call me that." Beca purrs and feels herself leaning closer into Stacie's front, pressing their chests together, making sure to mold every inch of skin. For some reason, every little touch felt like tiny, little, magical shocks through Beca's body and she wanted nothing but to feel Stacie's touch every way possible.

 **[11:56 pm]** "Oh yeah? What else do you like...DJ?" Stacie whispers with a little moan as Beca leans her face in closer so that their mouths are close enough to kiss but neither of them make the move.

Beca swallows the hot breath escaping from Stacie's mouth as their lips brush faintly against each other, mesmerizing the vibrations. "I like the way you watch me when I'm spinning." She admits softly. "I like the way you dance to my music."

Stacie lets a small moan linger into Beca's mouth and grazes a buoyant lick to her top lip. "Yeah?"

 **[11:57 pm]** Beca tilts into the taste of Stacie's tongue, savoring the sweet zing of a tequila sunrise. "Yeah." Beca rolls her hips against Stacie's stomach to get her point across and she can feel Stacie's lips tremble at the movement. "And you look so fucking hot in my hat." Beca gushes. "What do you like about me?"

The taller girl giggles, her body shaking Beca's. "Where do I even start…" Stacie says with a smirk. "I like how focused you are when you're up on stage. The way you nod your head to the music and every so often bite your lip in concentration. Also how you strut around the club like you're the best _fucking_ in the world." She lists. "I _love_ the way your fingers do their own separate dance on the dials and knobs of your deck. It only makes me wonder what other magical things they could do." She states, her voice dangerously low and smiling when she feels Beca shudder.

"Fuck.." Beca exhales slowly into the girl's mouth and Stacie could only hum at the word, grieving at the hand behind her neck as it clutches roughly at the bottom of hair. The taller girl tickles her hands against Beca's spine under the water before moving the both of them over to the steps in the pool.

 **[11:59 pm]** Beca sits on the steps perching herself up onto her elbows while her body still under the water with Stacie hovering over her and her hands gripping the tile of the stairs next to where Beca is sitting. Cheers of the people inside are becoming louder as they start the countdown to midnight.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!...-" Beca tilts her head over to the club's entrance, listening carefully to the time left until the new year. "-5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" It was like an explosion of yells that erupted within the club and the sounds of champagne bottles and party favors popping flooded to the outside where Beca and Stacie currently were.

"Man we missed the countdown." Beca says bummed, eyes still fixated on the club's doors but doesn't stay there for long until Stacie hooks her fingers under Beca's chin and captures the girl's lips into a heated kiss.

Beca's body immediately becomes paralyzed at the warm, glossy feeling of Stacie's lips on her's and she feels every nerve swimming through her veins burst with electrifying shocks.

There is no time wasted before Stacie swipes at Beca's bottom lip with her tongue, asking for permission to roam the inside of her mouth. Beca happily grants her tongue access and sighs into the kiss, letting her hands attach to the back of Stacie's neck, bringing their faces in as close as possible. She also allows her legs to shift apart, making space for Stacie's body to fit perfectly in between.

Gaining some dominance, Beca fights back Stacie's tongue with hers until she is able to taste and savor every inch of Stacie's mouth and god does she taste heavenly. She retracts her tongue back into her mouth but not without sucking on Stacie's bottom lip and feeling the instant swelling from the skin.

"Fuck.." Stacie half growls, half moans into Beca's mouth when her lip is released and made no effort to break away from Beca's lips just yet. Heat began to build in the pit of Beca's stomach when she feels Stacie's hips grind roughly into Beca's center and she groans at the forceful contact.

Beca's body is tingling in pleasure and though she is in a pool, she knows with the way Stacie is moving her hips into Beca's crotch and how all of a sudden one of her hands began dragging across Beca's ribs under the water she is dripping with arousal.

Kissing has never felt this amazing. Touching has never felt this amazing and honestly, Beca has never experienced this amount of pleasure in her entire life and if she weren't to feel Stacie in the most physical way possible, she is sure she'd combust.

Her movements became needy, hands were twitchy and desperate for Stacie's physical contact. She needed more.

Stacie broke the kiss with a stretch to Beca's bottom lip in between her teeth as far as it could go before releasing it with a satisfied sigh. Beca snaps her eyes open and instantly is met with Stacie's darkened orbs and swollen lips.

"How bout we get a room? I want to _fuck_ the DJ." Stacie's voice is raw and husky and if it were possible for someone to get off by the sexiness of someone's voice, Beca would be at her climax.

All she can do is get out a nod before her hand is quickly tangled with Stacie's and dragged out of the pool to where spare robes are and throwing one over her wet body.

Stacie grabs all her important stuff like her purse but leave her clothes scattered across the cement. Beca does the same and then, Stacie takes her hand back into her's and walks them back into the hotel with a strut that screams determination.

* * *

Nothing was said on the way up to the room Stacie just bought for the night. There were no glances, no hums, no anything that would break the silence that washed over the duo. Groups of people and fans who were highly intoxicated and slurring their words would come up to Beca, complimenting how well she performed tonight on stage without noticing her state of hypnotization the taller girl had on her. And though she didn't want to be rude but was afraid she wouldn't be able to respond with without her voice coming out mute, she shocked herself greatly when a quick 'thank you' squeaked its way out of her mouth before continuing her way behind the girl who casted a spell on her.

Before Beca knows it, the two of them are standing at the hotel door, wearing the number that is printed in black letters on the keycard Stacie is holding in between her fingers. The door opens and Stacie breaks the grip she had on Beca's hand to walk her way inside and open up the curtain slightly, letting the lights of the city and moon shine directly in.

Beca watches in awe and closes the door behind her before the rob covering Stacie's body from the pool began to slide down the taller girl's length, landing noiseless into the floor next to her feet. The lights reflections from outside the window glowed against her tan skin, highlighting every dip on her body and Beca couldn't help but to refer to Stacie as an angel with the way she is looking. Stacie takes off Beca's hat and sets it gently down on the desk next to the window.

Walking over and snaking her hands around the taller girl's torso, similar to how they were dancing in the club, Beca drags the tips on her fingers up and down against Stacie's tensed stomach muscles, feeling them twitch when her nails scrapes across the skin.

Stacie's back arches into the touches and her breathing becomes labored and rough when Beca attaches her mouth to the area just below her jaw, nipping at the skin before massaging the area softly with her tongue.

Beca slides one of her hands down Stacie's stomach while the other moves up, noting the sounds she got from the taller girl when she hovered over a certain spot. The tips of her fingers on one hand brush to meet the top of lacy underwear while the other hand dips its way under the frame of Stacie's bra, cupping the breast in her palm and twisting the harden nipple in between her pointer finger and middle.

Stacie shudders at the pleasure Beca is causing on her chest and that's the last sound Beca needs before she sinks her fingers under that lacy garment and into Stacie's wet folds.

She finds a rhythm with moving her fingers gently up and down while keeping the same action to Stacie's breast. Stacie's body starts to rock in sync with Beca's fingers and her hand grips forcefully against the back of Beca's neck. With her thumb, Beca begins to rub light circles on Stacie's clit, making the taller girl shiver under the touch.

It surprises Beca when Stacie pulls away, whimpering when her fingers leave her center but soon regroups from the lack of contact when she turns around to undo the knot on Beca's robe and pushing it slowly off her shoulder.

Stacie's eyes never leave Beca's until they close when she captures the smaller girl's lips within her own and her hands search for the clasp on Beca's bra. Keeping their mouths, never parting lips, Stacie, without a hitch, unconnects the hooks on the back of Beca's bra and pulls it off and down the smaller girl's arms smoothly. Immediately, her palms are filled with Beca's breast and she can feel the girl arch her back, hoping for some more much needed pressure in the area.

Stacie's hands move to Beca's back as she traces down the girl's spine, all the way till she hits the curve of Beca's butt and she harshly gropes the area, receiving a whimpered moan from the smaller brunette into her mouth she now has to swallow down.

Giving one last bite to Beca's bottom lip and retracting her hands back to herself, Stacie pulls away and crawls her way onto the nearest bed, smashing her front side into the hotel sheets

Beca doesn't waste a second with following right behind Stacie onto the bed, ghosting delicate kisses up the taller girl's back as she hovers her front side with Stacie's back. She watches the girl's back muscles flex with every kiss placed and when she reaches the area just behind the girl's ear, she flips the dark brown locks over to the other side of Stacie's head, exposing the skin she soon starts to suck.

"Mmmmm" Stacie moans into the pillow when she fills Beca's mouth shift to her earlobe, giving it a rough tug. She can also feel Beca rocking her body against Stacie's back, her breasts grazing over her flexed muscles. Unclasping the hooks on Stacie's bra with one hand, Stacies removes it fully, allowing it to fall down her arms.

Rotating her body and now looking up at Beca, she clings on to the back of the smaller girl's neck, bringing her in for a heated kiss and tugging at her hair harsh.

Beca hisses at a pull and bites hard on Stacie's bottom lip before soothing the tender skin with her tongue. She positions her thigh tight in between Stacie's legs and instantly can feel the arousal from the moist area on her thigh. She creates a rhythmic grinding motion against this area as she feels Stacie writhing beneath her, moving closer and closer to the edge.

Beca replaces her mouth from Stacie's lips to her jaw, nipping at the bone briefly before licking her way down the girl's neck and fiercely sucking on her pulse popping that's on the verge of bursting out of the girl's neck. She engulfs every beat throbbing under her lips and is sure there is going to be a mark in the morning.

Not really caring about the markings and what size bruise she will end up leaving, Beca follows this action the rest of the way down Stacie's neck, down her collarbone and in the middle of her chest.

Beca takes a quick pit stop and moves her mouth over to Stacie's harden nipple and sucking the tip before she gives the other breast the same attention.

The hands in Beca's hair scrape at her scalp, nails digging directly into her skull. Stacie's back arches into her mouth as Beca takes her time flicking and licking her nipple in all the right places.

Continuing her journey, Beca withdrawals her mouth back from Stacie's nipple, placing it back on the skin she left off at, dropping wet, heated, down the girl's stomach.

Beca finishes her trail once she hits the top of Stacie's underwear and she pulls back to examine her work. With her eyes, she follows the line of raw, red marks starting at Stacie's pulse point, all the way down her chest and stomach, ending right over the girl's hip bone. "God you're beautiful." Biting her lip proudly at her work, she doesn't get much time after to look before Stacie curves up into a mischievous grin and quickly, switches their positions.

Beca gasps at the rapid change but then, she feels Stacie sliding her long frame against Beca's front, hooking her thumbs under Beca's panties when she reaches the barrier and in a swift motion, she tears the material in half and throwing the ripped pieces onto the floor next to them.

Beca doesn't even have the chance to flinch after watching Stacie's all of a sudden strength rip her underwear in half before her legs are spread wide open and Stacie is using her mouth to suck on the skin of Beca's inner thigh hungrily.

The DJ looks down at the view of Stacie inching her way closer and closer to Beca's center and can see a similar trial of red marks flowing down her leg where Stacie's mouth previously was. A low groan emits from her mouth and she slams her her back into the pillows when unexpectedly she feels a strong and long stroke of Stacie's tongue slip through her wet folds.

"Oh fuckkk.." Beca moans out quietly to the ceiling, hands grasping so tight at the bed sheets her knuckles start becoming white. She rocks her hips to meet the sliding movements of Stacie's tongue and uses every muscle in her body to keep her brain from overloading. She has never been so fast to come undone before in her life the sensation Stacie was causing is driving her up the wall. And fast.

Stacie releases a throaty moan out of her mouth and Beca shudders at the vibration of the sound she feels through the girl's lips. With her tongue, Stacie starts to flick and circle the top of Beca's clit and feels a hand clasping onto her hair for support.

Stacie hears Beca inhale sharply when she adds a finger and inserts it inside her, keeping the enjoyable rhythm with her tongue on Beca's most sensitive area. Pulling out her finger to the tip and removing her mouth, she pushes a second finger in on return, her thumb replacing Stacie's tongue as it brushes against Beca's clit when she moves.

Beca doesn't even notice Stacie's face next to her's due to her eyes being glued shut, enjoying the pulsing pressure she is feeling in between her legs.

"Open your eyes." Stacie's whispers in Beca's ear. Beca obeys and slowly, she reopens her eyes, locking immediately into Stacie's dark and lustful orbits.

Never did she stare into another girl's eyes during sex. Never was there this much emotion in the activity and that alone was driving Beca closer to release, giving her that little extra kick.

She runs her hand through Stacie's long, silky chocolate locks and pulls her in for a slow, lingering kiss that instantly she melts into.

She feels like she is floating in a way; or at least trying to. The only thing keeping her from drifting off into the ceiling of the hotel room is Stacie's body pressed securely above, keeping her secure and safe.

"Whenever you're ready Baby." Stacie says breathlessly, placing soft kisses to Beca's cheek. Nodding is the only thing Beca is capable of saying when she feels Stacie's fingers pick up the pace, quickening their movements and revving Beca up like a motorcycle. They keep their gaze glued and Beca is releasing hot puffs of air on Stacie's lips that are ghosting over her's, their breathing now in unison. A thin sheet of sweat is covering the duo and a droplet elegantly rolls down Stacie's spine. Beca lowers her hand to the side of the taller girl's neck and clings on for support. "Cum for me DJ." Stacie growls into Beca's mouth and that was enough for Beca to reach climax.

Beca can feel the pool of pleasure bubbling in her gut, boiling to be released. Her walls are tightening around the slender fingers pumping through her and curling to hit that right spot to make Beca shiver.

She is at her peak when she is staring into Stacie's gaze and can feel orgasm inching its way up her core, ready to explode but suddenly, the fingers that were once thrusting into her wet, heat were pulled out, leaving Beca to cry at the missing pressure. Her disappointment didn't last long before Stacie's fingers began circling quickly over Beca's swollen bundle of nerves and all the air that was left in her lungs vanish, leaving her to release a silent scream over Stacie's lips while her body violently twitches under the motion of Stacie's fingers.

Everything touching Beca's skin feels like sparks of electricity and she can't help but squeeze her eyes shut and when Stacie slows her rubs down, Beca can't help but flinch at how sensitive her area still was.

Stacie helps Beca come down from her high by running her fingers up and down the sensitive area, feeling Beca's chest heaving as she fights to catch her breath underneath and she doesn't stop this motion until she knows Beca's muscles are relaxed again.

Stacie presses feathered kisses to Beca's temple, watching the DJ's eyes slowly reopen and bringing her hand out from under the sheets and licking each digit one by one so Beca can see.

By doing this, something carnal triggers in the smaller girl's body and Stacie can see the pool of lust spilling from Beca's stormy blues even though it's dark in the room. The sudden feeling of strong hands attach underneath Stacie's butt and she is then being pushed forward, hovering directly over Beca's body.

Beca shifts under the taller girl's frame until Stacie is straddling around the brunette's stomach. Without warning, Beca begins to slide her way down towards the end of the bed. Once Beca's face is lined up perfectly with the girls center, she hooks onto the top of her underwear, pulling the material down her thighs until Stacie lifts one leg after another to help Beca discard the clothing.

Before Beca starts, she makes sure Stacie's legs are wrapped properly against the sides of Beca's head and with her eyes, she flickers them towards the headboard of the bed, signaling Stacie to hold on.

Catching the hint, she grips tightly against the wooden headboard with both hands and barely has time to react when Beca's tongue starts to stroke the insides of Stacie's wet folds.

"Oh my God." Stacie whimpers at the sensation, dipping her head low in between her arms and watching a clear view of the brunette licking between her thighs. She feels her thighs start trembling around Beca's face and can't help but let out a needy cry when the DJ's hands scratch up her stomach muscles, and begin to start massaging her breasts.

Already, Stacie is close and on the verge of exploding especially when Beca starts flicking her tongue back on forth on Stacie's clit before catching the nub and sucking it desperately. A sequence of breathless 'fucks' are heard from Stacie's mouth and the way she is grinding her center against Beca's mouth has to be the hottest thing Beca has ever witnessed.

"Mmmmm fuck, Beca" Stacie moans out, her knuckles turning white at the strength of her grip on the wood. Beca is sure the girl could make new indentations. "God don't stop." Her voice is desperate, needy and almost a whine. Smirking at how she is quickly turning the taller girl into a gibbering mess, she lowers her hand back down Stacie's stomach and uses her thumb to massage the hill of Stacie's clit, not even bothering to start off slow.

Stacie hips buck forcefully, riding Beca's tongue and thrusting to increase more friction. Hands that were clamping on the headboard moved to Beca's hair, bailing the brown locks in her fist. Licking her tongue through Stacie's folds as fast as she humanly possible of doing, she stretches the girl's dripping cunt up so Beca's tongue can dive under the hood, tasting the untouched area.

"Baby don't stop…" Stacie's voice is weak as she tries to moan out her words, her voice was becoming hysterical. This urging only pushes Beca to go faster like she is given a dose of adrenaline.

Beca obeys in pure amusement while watching the girl. It's no lie that Stacie is gorgeous and a walking diamond but right now, with her mouth gaping open, occasionally whimpering a throaty moan with her eyes squeezed shut in pleasurable pain, Beca sees absolute pure beauty watching the girl come undone.

A sharp intake of air and the view of Stacie's stomach sinking in and ribs defining through her skin is the only warning Beca's receives before an uncontrolled scream of satisfaction takes over the taller girl's body, leaving her thighs to violently shake against Beca's face and the hand placed at the top of Beca's head to fist the hair in her palms tightly.

When Stacie exhales a long and ragged breath the shudders in her stomach, Beca slows her tongue movements down but not completely. She keeps her ministrations light, feathered even and helps Stacie ride out her intense orgasm by using her hands to tickle patterns on the top of the girl's thighs.

Stacie's grip on the DJ's hair loosens and she uses her fingers to gently comb through the knotted mess and hunching over the brunette. She starts to regain her breathing back to normal but her eyes remain close. Beca smiles up at the sight, removing her face from Stacie's dripping center and shimmying her way under the girl's legs and back up the bed so she is leveled with Stacie's flushed and damp face.

Beca takes the time to capture their lips together, allowing Stacie to taste herself and wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist, pulling her down so that their sweaty bodies are on top of each other.

Legs start getting tangled as Stacie moves away from the kiss and onto Beca's chest where she rests her head and falling into a blissful slumber. Beca herself can feel her eyes getting heavy and it only takes the faint sound of the taller girl's soft snores on her chest to allow her to drift happily into some much needed sleep.

* * *

Beca wakes up the next morning to the annoying, boisterous sound of her phone going off and immediately, she know's it is Jesse by the sounds of 'Carry on Wayward Son' ringtone he programmed in when she got the phone rings. She glances down at the clock and also notices it is only seven in the morning and can look out the curtains and see the sun just now starting to set. This is something not okay in Beca's book because never, does Beca Mitchell wake up before noon.

Groaning loudly, not really wanting to talk to the boy this early, she hits the ignore button hastily and decides to make a mental note to call him back later.

She sighs back into the hotel's pillows, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. She isn't tired, which is surprising since it's super fucking early, but even when she tries to close her eyes and drift back to sleep, she realizes it's impossible.

It's like her body is on some adrenaline high and she can't for the life of her calm it down. She lifts the sheets from the bed that are draped across her nude skin, just under her navel and catches dark bruises trailing down her inner thigh. She drops the sheet and retracts her hand up to her neck, instantly feeling the swelling scratches that made Beca wince when touched. She follows the marks all the way down until the red lines stop at her collar bone. Soreness and tenderness wash over her body but she realizes she is achy in all the right places.

It was then when images from the previous night flashed through Beca's head and she started reliving the moments as if she traveled back through time. A smile broke through her lips at the memories and when she lifts her fingers up to her mouth, lightly brushing the still swollen skin, she can't help but chuckle to herself at how she is acting. It was definite high school teenage girl type of behavior.

This is something unfamiliar to Beca and never would she of thought she'd be this happy. For the first time in her twenty four years of living, she's satisfied, happy, fucking ecstatic.

And that thought alone makes Beca's stomach do somersaults.

Beca twists her body to the side, lifting her head on a bent elbow and expecting to be catch a glimpse of the one girl who's responsible for all of this but soon, all that happiness and satisfaction exploding through her body trickles away when she is left with an empty bed of where someone once was.

Not wanting this to be true, Beca starts scanning the dimly lit room in hope of finding the taller girl but comes out empty. Panic fills her body and is at an all time high when she concludes she is in fact alone.

She really should've seen this coming to be honest. It was way too good to be true. Stacie is like god's gift from heaven. How could Beca think she would've stayed? She starts to believe that this is karma slapping Beca in the face and giving her a dose of her own medicine she has given to so many other girls in the past.

There is pain in her chest and her heart hurts as she stares at the empty area on the bed next to her

Sounds of a toilet flushing and sink water running fills the hotel room around Beca and suddenly, the girl she thought had left is now standing directly in front of her with ruffled hair and stretching to the ceiling with a big yawn. Watching this scene causes Beca's body to relax and again, she is able to breathe with pure excitement.

Beca smiles wide at the girl and everything hits her again at once; the aches, the kiss, the happiness and the dire need to kiss this girl again. And that smile soon grows bigger when she catches that Stacie is still as naked as ever, flaunting Beca her birthday suit in its pride and glory with no shame.

Beca roams every naked part on Stacie's slim body but specifically focuses on the line of dark, purple bruises trailing down Stacie's neck, in between the area where her breast separate, down her ab muscles and ending when they reach Stacie's hip bone. At first, Beca is shocked at the amount of hickies on Stacie's body but really, she flips that switch and becomes proud at her work and dedication.

"Good morning." Stacie voice is a mixture between raspy and sleepy and Beca thinks it's the cutest fucking noise she has ever heard. It's even in front of a baby's laugh and puppies whine.

Her eyes examine over the brunette laying on the bed with only a single sheet covering the area under her belly button, leaving her chest out in the open for Stacie to cherish.

Beca detects Stacie's wondering eyes when she glances down at her nude chest and back up to the taller girl biting her lip.

"Come here." Beca gestures her head and throws the taller girl a smirk.

Stacie takes no time to walk over to the brunette and curl snugly into her side, lifting the sheets for her to get under, nuzzling her nose in the divot of Beca's neck and placing a soft kiss there before laying her head flat on the girl's chest.

Beca immediately relaxes into Stacie's body being molded into her's and she wraps her arm around the taller girl and traces patterns along her back.

"Thanks for devouring my skin last night." Stacie's jokes playfully. " Are you sure you're not a vampire or something?"

Beca snickers at the comment and traces her fingers on some bruises she can see on Stacie's neck from her laying position. "I could say the same to you. Do I have to remind you of the raw markings on my thigh?" Beca challenges with a confident smirk. She tries not to whimper at the memory of Stacie's mouth sucking on her inner thigh.

"Touche." Is all Stacie responds with and on Beca's chest where the taller girl is resting her cheek, she can feel her cheek muscles rise and Beca knows she is smiling.

They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each other's company and the comfortable silence that came with it.

"You want you know something?" Beca asks, breaking the silence in the room. Stacie hums in response, letting her pointer finger tickle circles around Beca's navel and up to trace the lining of Beca's ribs. "I thought you left this morning."

At this, Stacie pauses her finger and lifts her eyes to meet Beca's, sporting a puzzled face.

"And for the first time, I swear I felt my heart break." Beca chuckles lightly, her eyes lower from Stacie's and she looks down at the hand placed over her stomach. She can feel her face start to drain with blood and a sudden pool of anxiety fill in the bowl of her stomach. Beca was one to break a girl's emotions to shreds but was never one to connect with her own and the mere thought of giving herself up to Stacie and exposing her true feelings was something Beca was not used to and honestly, it scared the living daylights out of her. "I've always been the type of person to lead girls on, letting them believe that there could possibly be something more after sex and then, the next morning, just leave without an explanation. Letting them wake up alone, confused and not knowing what they did wrong."

Stacie connects their hands together, lacing their fingers one by one and resting them gently on Beca's stomach. She watches the brunette with pure intent, her dark blue eyes glittering with admiration for the DJ when she spoke.

"Not once, did I care about their emotions and how they felt-" Beca admits honestly, furrowing her brow in disgust at how selfish it was. "-It was always me, me, me. Beca Mitchell this, Beca Mitchell that. What I got out of it was all that mattered…. " She pauses and swallows thickly. "-that was until you." At this, Beca lifts her eyes, locking on with Stacie's which were still glued to her as if her life counted on it. And then, Beca chuckles a little. "The moment I saw you walk out of the bathroom, and that panic feeling of, 'oh my god she left me' washed away, my heart slowly started mending its way back together….as cheesy as that sounds." Beca shakes her head. running her free hand down her face in embarrassment but still manages to laugh.

"Wow-" Stacie joins the brunette laughing and cocks her neck slightly. "-is badass DJ Beca Mitchell getting all Shakespeare on me?"

With Beca's hand that is wrapped around Stacie, she sharply jabs the taller girl in the ribs, earning a high pitched squeal with some giggles at the surprised touch. "Shut up." Beca flaunts Stacie her trademark eye roll but smiles when doing it.

Stacie returns to her position on Beca's chest, sighing contently. "What's your New Year's resolution?" She says, changing the subject and taking Beca a little off guard with the question.

"Uhh ummm…." Beca stumbles on her words a bit, not really knowing what to say. Technically, she never really believed in the whole saying because if you want to change something about you, don't wait until the very first day of the new year to start and only to end up quitting a week later. And if you really felt the need to change, do it in September or July. Not in December when you now you have an excuse to come up with something just like everybody else. "-ehh, probably...-" She continues to think long and hard about what to say. Then, it hits her. "-actually, exactly what I just told you. To stop messing with girl's hearts, being a womanizer and maybe settle down and be in a…..relationship?" The word comes out as a question and Stacie knows that Beca is unfamiliar with the word. She stayed away from dating as if it was 'cooties' or HIV and now speaking the term and actually wanting it to happen, it's all so unfamiliar to the heartbreaking DJ.

"What's yours?" Beca jerks her shoulder, nudging Stacie's head up from her current position.

"You." Stacie says, simply, and it comes out so blunt and fast it shocks Beca, making her feel like she heard the wrong thing.

"What?" Beca wants to make sure she is sure that was exactly what Stacie said before she starts asking her what she meant.

"You." This time Stacie says it a little more clearer, a little more louder and making sure she has her word across when she takes her finger off of Beca's stomach and points it directly towards the brunette beneath her head.

"Okay Stace-" Beca starts, laughing a bit. "-you're going to have to give me more than a word because right now, I have no idea what you mean."

Stacie sighs and it sorta sounds like a noise someone does when they have to repeat themselves and when what they mean is right in front. Kinda like someone asking a stupid question and you have to dumb it down for them. Yes, Beca isn't ashamed that she needs things to be dumbed down.

Moving so that she is leaning on her elbow facing Beca, "You are my New Year's resolution." She states and Beca rolls her eyes at the added words Stacie put in thinking that -that would clear it up for the brunette. Stacie giggles at her antics. "I'm just kidding." She jokes, regaining her composure from laughing. "What I mean is, I am...well was, living a lifestyle similar to yours. I never dated, no matter how many times I was asked and if I were to have sex with someone, it would be a, 'no strings attached' sort of deal." Stacie explains casually, exhaling some air out through her nose. "I knew it was very unhealthy to live that way and at times, it was very lonely." Her face frowns but changes automatically when she feels Beca scoot down on the bed to level, propping herself up on her elbow as well so she can look straight into the taller girl's eyes and moving her hand to reconnect with Stacie's. "But I never thought it would be possible for me to be in a stable relationship. Hell, I didn't even think anybody would match up to all of this and make me actually want to consider dating." Stacie gestures down her long frame and Beca snickers at her ridiculous conceded behavior. "Then last night, I finally got the chance to meet you after so many nights of following you around, watching you perform endless amount of times-"

"Wait what?!" Beca interrupts Stacie before she can finish. "So you were following me?!" Stacie can tell Beca has found some humor in what she said because she is sporting a grin so does that she swears the corners of Beca's lips are touching her ears.

"Can I continue before you ruin my moment?" Stacie asks playfully and receiving a quick nod from Beca who still is grinning like a crazy person. "Anyways, I meet you last night and long story short, you blow my mind. You're everything I look for in a person and finally I can say that I want to settle down...with you and we can experience this whole dating thing together." She offers with a small smile. The room is deathly quiet and nothing is being said between the two. All that is heard is the faint dripping of the sink water in the bathroom which Stacie failed to twist all the way.

And Instead of Beca responding like a normal person would when asked a question, she just laid there, stone cold, watching deeply into Stacie's eyes not breaking their gaze.

The silence becomes nerve wracking and Stacie starts to freak out a lot, thinking she crossed the line with what she just said to Beca. Clearing her throat, "I-I mean…. Not if you don't want to… And if you don't want to that's like….. totally okay because you just like...met me last night and I'm still basically a stranger and god now I sound like a creep asking you out after one night and-"

Stacie is cut off mid ramble and is glad something put her out of her misery. She is even more glad that it was Beca's lips to silence her embarrassing ramble, kindly reassuring her to shut up before she makes a bigger fool of herself than she already has.

Stacie sighs into the kiss, palm caressing Beca's cheek. "Is that a yes then?" Stacie questions, lips curving up against Beca's and soon feels the girl do the same. Beca once again, doesn't answer and instead, she reconnects their lips on a slow, passionate kiss and Stacie knows exactly what her answer is.

"I'm not hungover." Beca breaks the kiss to announce, resting her forehead on Stacie's. "I should really like take ecstasy all the fucking time because I feel great."

"Want to know something else?" Stacie leans in and hikes her legs over Beca's thighs, straddling the girl and placing a sweet, chaste kiss on Beca's lips and earning a low hum from the brunette in response. Beca's hands make their way to Stacie's hips as Stacie's cup under the smaller brunette's jaw. "I never gave you ecstasy."

Beca snaps her head back into the pillow quickly, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline and sporting a face that screams confusion. "What?" And then her face transforms into a, "ha ha, very funny" face, totally not believing one thing Stacie is saying.

"I never gave you ecstasy." Stacie clarifies, again. She reaches over to the nightstand where her purse is sitting, taking out a bottle for Beca to see. "Ibuprofen-" She reads. "That's probably why you aren't hungover." Stacie chuckles as she watches Beca squint her eyes to read the label.

"B-but…" Beca stops, rereading the bottle held in front of her face over and over, fighting her the insane confusion juggling in her brain. "Explain the weird tingling...a-and the sudden courage I got to dance with you and even the weird but pleasant sensations I felt whenever you touched my body!"

"Reverse psychology babe." Stacie tosses the bottle back onto the table where her purse is and returns her hands back on Beca's stomach. "You spent the entire night thinking that it was the drug doing all those crazy things to your body but in reality, it was just love."

"Love?" Beca scoffs, definitely not expecting this word to come out of Stacie's mouth. First Beca finds out she is a genius and a physics major now, it seems like the girl is taking up psychology as a profession.

"Mhmm." Stacie hums with positivity. "You were able to let your super ego down and it wasn't because of some chemicals swimming through your veins- though that might sound less scary than what it actually was."

Beca thinks hard about what Stacie is saying. She always went to drugs to feel emotion-to feel anything, and more times than not, after the blissful high she experiences, that fuzzy and warm feeling ends and gets replaced with nothing, leaving Beca feeling blank. But when Beca woke up this morning, she still felt like she was on cloud nine, and seeing Stacie walk out of that bathroom only increased the high.

For so long, Beca has being running away from this so called 'love' feeling, insecure and scared of the hidden power it held within. It wasn't until Beca was tricked into being drugged that all her fears and insecurities about the word vanished and she was finally able to let the emotion roam and give someone the chance to love her the way she should be loved.

Everything was slowly molding together and Stacie could sense the knobs turning in the DJ's head so she breaks her concentration with a kiss to her mouth, and then to her cheek and ending with a soft peck to Beca's nose.

Beca's heart flutters even more at this action and this is the exact moment she realizes that Stacie is one hundred percent true. She no longer needed pills or joints to feel pleasure because right now, all she needs is the girl sitting on top of her who is staring intently into Beca's eyes.

Stacie's love is her drug and she couldn't be more proud to admit it to herself.

"I think I can fall in love with you." Beca says all of a sudden, words never sounding and feeling so good coming out of her mouth before. "I seriously think I can fall in love with you!" She repeats for the second time and feels the wave of excitement take over her body. Just admitting it out loud made things more surreal.

A faint tint of red makes its way to Stacie's cheeks. "And I seriously think I already am DJ." Stacie smiles sweetly down at Beca, tickling her thumb across Beca's jaw line.

Beca lifts her back off the bed, erasing her arms around Stacie's waist and leaning in to capture her lips again. And it's the exact moment when her lips meet Stacie's when she concludes that never, will she ever get use to the way her body reacts when their lips connect and that's something Beca is perfectly okay with.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN NOW DIE HAPPY. :') Steca feels.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! :D
> 
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo


End file.
